


Descriptions

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: A few short drabbles about our Sea Trio's love for each other.





	Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was (like my other Descendants fanfics) beta read by the amazing Sasha2702 over on ff.net. THANK YOU!

**Descriptions**

 

 

**Uma**

 

Harry

Harry was and always had been her first mate, second- in- command or, as Auradons would say it; best friend. Since they first meet in her mother's restaurant where Hook and Ursula had often tried to plan revolution against Maleficent. Ever since that night she couldn't remember one day in her life she had not seen him or at least received a few scribbled word on why he couldn't come. She admired (loved) his snarky but secretly caring personality and truly all of his personality, even his madness. Yes, he was crazy, but he was her crazy. He was spitfire, a flame that would always fuel her love and her dreams. She loved how Harry would stage these grand acts and theatrical dramas to support her as his and the whole crew' s captain. Although she knew how many people thought she was crazy herself. Just for putting up with Harry Hook. She didn't see only his crazy parts but also those that were hidden under his attitude.That only her and Gil were allowed to see, and she loved him for them.

Gil

Gil had joined their trio later, but quickly became highly important to both, Harry and herself. He was her personal stronghold, her rock, her resting place, her sun. His happy, honest (sometimes too honest) personality just wasn't made for the Isle. It was what drew Harry and Uma to him in the first place. They had decided together to take this little boy who was bruised by his brother's fists into their lives, hoping to keep him there forever. And in the following years, he had shown he was worthy of their trust as he became stronger every day. He established himself first as their most trusted crew member.Then, he eventually became part of Uma and Harry's relationship and fit there as if he had always been with them. Still, Uma sometimes still feared that Gil would leave them. Disgusted by their craziness and his treatment by them. But until that day, she would lean on him and cherish him as the sun of her life.

 

**Harry**

Uma

Uma was and always would be his captain and leader. She was one of the two people in the whole world that could temporarily tame his madness. She hooked him (hah!) and always included him in her plans. She had gotten him his own hook, had taken care of making him more powerful than his horrid sisters -gaining his utmost devotion and respect. He loved how she would utterly captivate him at any given moment with a flash of dark eyes and blue hair, silencing the voices in his head. Their friendship had become the most steady thing in his life.Something he could always rely on and turn to. And as it changed into love, he could always see it as a source of strength. He rightfully adored her, doing everything to keep her (and Gil) with him. And these feelings for her and Gil were very important for controlling his madness. She truly was his Queen.

Gil

Gil, sweet and innocent Gil, was the only other person that could calm him. Unlike Uma, he didn't do it by imposing his own madness over Harry's.But by chasing his darkness away with his sunny personality. Gil loved him with all of his heart and that knowledge, steady and sure, helped him get through madness and everyday life. His muscles and calm reassurances had often kept him from having nightmares about his father and other irrational fears. He  calmed him whenever he didn't want to disturb his Queen. He, during those time, often fled on deck. Only for Gil to follow him and act as a strong rock by supporting him- to keep Harry and others safe. During those times, he often felt closed to Gil. He took them as silent reassurances that Gil would, despite all of Harry's faults, stay with him indefinitely. Gil completed their little trio and Harry would do anything to keep him safe and happy. 

 

**Gil**

Uma

He truly loved Uma with all he was. She was, as Harry always said, their Queen. And he knew that although she sometimes did not act like it, she cared for both of them deeply. She gave him recognition that he never had from his family. First a temporary, then a permanent place away from his father and brothers. He would have loved her only for that but she was also breathtakingly  beautiful, inside and out. And he would always be there to remind her of that fact. He was giving her everything he could give and giving it easily. Knowing that Uma, despite her strong character, needed his steady reassurance. He liked being her rock, as it definitely fit him better than leading his own group like his father had always wanted. He would always be there to protect her and Harry, his loves.

Harry

Harry was crazy, there was no way anyone could deny that. But his craziness wasn't the insanity like Cruella De Vil's was. Instead it could be controlled. By planning or by giving him something to occupy his mind with -and Gil was more than happy to be the thing that occupied Harry's mind. He rejoiced in spending time with Harry, joking stupidly or just sitting in silence, feeling each other's warmth and support. Gil hoped that the silence reassured Harry of his dedication in the same way that more physical acts of love did. He definitely was not clever. But he still noticed that his lovers sometimes feared that he would find somebody better and leave them for such a person.But he himself knew otherwise. His dedication to Harry and Uma knew no boundaries. He would love them forever. (Maybe, he sometimes thought at night, pressed between Uma's and Harry's warm bodies, it was even True Love). Therefore he would never out of his own free will leave him. LeGume men were known for their stubbornness in love, after all.


End file.
